Vent
by Petchricor
Summary: He punched and kicked and screamed. He vented, and vented...and vented *rated T for f-bomb*


**Spoiler warning: high. I may continue this but I'm not sure...lemme know in a review if you think I should. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Tucker was running. Running as fast as his legs could carry him through the rain, doing his best not to ram into the trees that littered his path. He didn't know where he was headed, he didn't have a destination in the first place anyway, just anywhere that was away from there. Away from the injured to near death bodies of his teammates, away from the announcement of Church's final death, away from Wash and the republic...from everything that was haunting him. But no matter how far he got it just seemed to chase after him, inches away from infecting his mind and thoughts.

Tucker didn't know how long he had been running when he finally rammed into a tree, stopping dead in his tracks as he panted heavily. The rain soaked his hair, sliding down the back of his armor and onto his face so that it dripped down his nose. It was cold, the air chilled with autumn winds, but Tucker couldn't feel it. Not the rain or the cold or the ache in his legs. None of it. All he knew was that those dark thoughts had caught up with him and he couldn't stop them.

The grief that enveloped Tucker's mind blocked out logic and reason, all he could think about was what he should have done, even if it wasn't possible for him to have done it. This was his own damn fault. He had been in charge, he should have protected them, he should have found another way that didn't mean Church had to sacrifice himself. He shouldn't have let Caboose take that hit that caused him so much blood loss that he may not make it. Why did it all have to end this way? Why did Felix have to be a traitor? Why did people have to die? Why did Church have to leave him here, again?

Tucker screamed in fury and yanked his sword from its hilt, turning it on and stabbing it into the tree before him. His arms twitched and he tried to yank it back out, but it had somehow gotten stuck. Tucker growled and pulled harder, but it still didn't budge.

 **"FUCK!"** He whirled around and punched another tree, the sight of the bark cracking beneath his armor somehow comforting. Pausing a moment to look at the scratched up armor plating around his fingers and the broken tree bark, Tucker grit his teeth so tight it was painful and felt his veins set on fire. With another wordless yell Tucker began to use the trees as a means to get out his fury.

One after one he hit them, not even paying attention as the rain fell down heavier than before and his feet moved, dragging through the mud as he vented. And vented...and vented. He punched and kicked and screamed, his voice becoming hoarse and his limbs getting weaker. Even as his yells became squeaks and his punches did hardly any damage, Tucker still continued to throw attacks wildly around him. Soon his arms refused to move aside from twitching as his sides and his feet merely dragged across the ground instead of lifting.

After taking a moment to pant and get frustrated with his uncooperative limbs, Tucker threw himself at a tree head first. He swung the back of his head around to impact the bark, a loud cracking sound filled his ears as the bark broke beneath the pressure. Blood trickling down the back of Tucker's skull but he didn't feel it, just like he didn't feel anything else. Tucker shifted his weight away from the tree, stumbling a moment before catching his balance.

Tucker let out a silent scream, his throat in too much pain to make an actual sound. He swung himself at another tree close by, ramming his forehead into it so that the bark merely bent under his weaker attempt. He leaned back and rammed his forehead into the tree again, harder this time so that it crack beneath him, his forehead beginning to bleed just like the back of his head.

Tucker stopped.

He heaved in breaths painfully, his lungs weak from yelling and his body aching from the workout. The entire ordeal melded together and he had no idea how long he had been battling himself. Tucker weakly turned around to lean back against the tree, glancing down at his bent and broken gloves to see blood seeping through the cracks. He didn't feel any pain. Why couldn't he feel the pain?

Tucker grunted as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground, his back still leaning against the tree. He vaguely wondered when he had started to cry. He leaned his head back and stared up at the trees, blinking whenever raindrops hit on or near his eyes. He was so tired...Tucker closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath, letting unconsciousness envelope him like a veil.

 _Maybe, if I'm lucky, I wont wake up again..._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

 **~Petchricor**


End file.
